Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-26278448-20150718081948/@comment-25404896-20150816130148
OP4bestOnes a écrit : Là, on commence à retourner tout doucement au débat : "Sanji est-il sous-côté ?" donc je vais essayer de pas trop m'égarer mais va relire les derniers messages de ce topic-là. En gros, Sanji était préoccupé par la survie de Tashigi et des soldats, il cherchait donc juste à gagner du temps avec Vergo. Au lieu de se préparer à riposter avec des attaques et donc activer sa diable jambe, il est resté static et a préféré choisir la défense quand Vergo a décidé d'y aller sérieusement sur le fameux coup. C'était son erreur de jugement sur le combat. Après, Sanji était dans la riposte, et on en a plas eu plus. Donc non, il n'a pas combattu de la même façon sur tout le combat. La différence avec Smoker, c'est qu'il est un logia. Vergo a du coup utiliser le Koka, qui est le plus offensif des 2 HDA (HDA invisible - HDA noir (je ne reprends que ce que j'ai déjà lu sur l'explication du HDA)). Il avait besoin de son Koka pour avoir la puissance suffisante pour détruire le Granit Marin car apparamment maintenant, il se trouve (pas encore sûr mais on va dans ce sens) que je pensais correctement au début, et aussi pour toucher le corps logia de Smoker. On se doute que Sanji a le HDA, mais comme il n'a jamais montré le Koka, et qu'on ne sait pas vraiment spéculé sur le HDA "invisible", c'est là que le débat coince, car on a tout vu de Smoker, mais on a rien vu de Sanji. On sait qu'il a un très bon HDO, mais à part quelques exemples hors combat, on a rien vu. On se doute très fort puisque Luffy et Zoro l'ont que Sanji a le HDA, et même la possibilité d'utiliser le Koka, mais encore une fois, on a rien vu. Dans ses nouvelles techniques et/ou boosts offensifs, encore une fois, on a rien vu, à part le fait qu'il peut maintenant mettre la DJ sur ses deux jambes à la fois. Et une autre technique, qui est elle plus utille pour gagner en rapidité, le Skywalk, mais qui n'est pas vraiment utile en combat au CAC. Oui Sanji utilise deux fois la DJ, les deux fois pour éloigner Vergo le temps que les autres s'en aillent. Mais comme dit plus haut, d'où encore une fois l'erreur de jugement de Sanji, au lieu de riposter, il reste là sur la défensive, à même sa jambe nue sans protection supplémentaire, et voit son os se fracturer (mais pas casser non plus). Sanji n'a pas montré de difficulté après ça pour riposter aux attaques de Vergo et s'est montré sur un pied d'égalité sur cet échange de coups qui a suivi, même avec cette blessure. Smoker lui, était out après un coup et n'a pas su s'en remettre. Et la différence donc, c'est que Vergo continuait à attaquer Sanji, et Sanji ripostait pareilement. Vergo n'a pas activé le Koka, Sanji n'a ni activé sa DJ ni son Koka "imaginaire" pour l'instant. Ils n'ont pas monté le niveau, ça ne veut pas dire q'ils n'en étaient pas capables. Contre Smoker, Vergo puvait encore élevé le niveau, Smoker lui était à sec. C'est là que je vois la différence entre Sanji et Smoker. Si la plupart des gens pensent que Sanji peut déjà battre Vergo, et que les autres attendent de voir ce qu'il va donner sur la suite car ils ont été déçus, c'est quand même que Sanji apparaît plus fort que Smoker, malgré les tentatives d'Oda de nous mettre un Sanji sous la réserve pour le faire apparaître explosif très bientôt lorsque ce sera vraiment nécessaire. Donc, très prochainement, mais peut-être d'ici 1 an réellement, on ne se posera même plus ce genre de questions, Sanji > Smoker (est et) sera une évidence. citation (pensée) de sanji après son combat contre vergo, un marine demande si il est blessé: "that was bad ... if the fight had kept going like that ..." traduction:" c'était pas bon ... si le combat avait continué ainsi ..." et puis arrêtez avec les excuses bidon, le meilleur moyen de retenir quelqu'un reste encore de le battre, si l'adversaire est KO tu as autant de temps que tu veux, faite pas comme-ci c'était soit l'un soit l'autre. je paris que le même argument resort pour le doflamingo vs sanji, alors que ni doflamingo, ni vergo n'ont fait que coup de pu** comme pica en s'attaquant aux faibles, ici nami/tashigi. "Au lieu de se préparer à riposter avec des attaques et donc activer sa diable jambe, il est resté static et a préféré choisir la défense quand Vergo a décidé d'y aller sérieusement sur le fameux coup." comme je te l'ai déjà expliquer, à chaque fois que sanji a eu une ouverture, il a utilisé le diable jambe. pendant tous ses combats précédent (post-éllipse), c'était surtout lui qui attaquait et dominait ses adversaires (kraken,l'autre homme-poisson géant, le pacifista). ici son adversaire était en mesure de riposter, alors forcément il fallait qu'il se défende là où le diable jambe n'est utile que pour l'attaque! à ce moment là, vergo utilise le soru pour une attaque rapide, qu'est ce que sanji aurait du faire à par bloquer? "il reste là sur la défensive, à même sa jambe nue sans protection supplémentaire" déja répondu plus haut, un adversaire puissant l'attaque, il est obliger de se défendre. c'est comme-ci tu me disais qu'à chaque fois que zorro/luffy bloquent/esquivent les attaques de leurs opposants, ils se laissent faire et sont sur la défensive. non, ça fait parti du combat d'attaquer au bon moment! d'ailleurs vergo aussi se battait à même sa jambe nue, sans protection supplémentaire!! "Smoker lui, était out après un coup et n'a pas su s'en remettre." smoker affrontait un spécialiste du koka utilisant le koka, en tentant de se défendre/attaquer avec son propre koka (inférieur pour le coup). "Sanji n'a ni activé sa DJ ni son Koka "imaginaire" pour l'instant." tu dis toi même que son koka est imaginaire, alors comment t'arrive à le mettre supérieur à smoker? de plus je te cite:"Oui Sanji utilise deux fois la DJ"(diable jambe je suppose ...). donc voilà, après je pense que ma première citation est déjà lourde de sens car de sanji lui-même...